In the Wake of Devastation
by SecretAgent86
Summary: She screamed because she longed for him to open his eyes, grinning up at her and say, "Only joking My Little Katie Cat!" She screamed because he would never again call her "My Little Katie Cat." She screamed because it was not five hours ago that he had knelt down upon one knee and asked her to spend the rest of her life with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone. Thank you all so much for reading my story. I think that this is going to be a history of Fred and Katie story, and Katie's life as she deals with Fred's death, but I'm not sure yet. We'll see where it goes. As I promised in my profile, I would let you know when I write a story that is out of my line of thought, and this is one; normally I think that Katie and Oliver are meant to be, but I guess now I'm torn as to who I like better together, so I wanted to write this. Long story short, thank you guys for reading, and I would _really_ appreciate any feedback that you could give me. Thanks!**

* * *

The world was over. Everything had come to a crashing halt. It could not be real. But it was. Oh, it was.

A flash of red came into her field of vision from where she lay on the ground. She groaned, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in her side and the dull ache of her body. Wincing, she struggled to sit up, feeling blood gush from her wound as she did so. When she managed to make her way to a sitting position, Katie blinked, trying to clear her foggy eyes. She needed to find the owner of red hair that had just passed by. Groaning with effort, Katie clumsily pushed herself to her feet, and frantically scanned the hall. It was packed with people. The wounded—like herself—were being treated by Madame Pomfrey. The dead were lying on the floor, grieving family and friends surrounding. And the survivors were searching for loved ones.

And then, she saw it: a lot of crying redheads gathered around a body. No. No! It couldn't be, it simply could not be! She stumbled forward; unaware of what she was doing, lurching until she was at the side of the sobbing mother. Blood pounded in Katie's ears, and her heart beat fast as she looked down upon the lifeless body at her feet. Even though the world was over, he was smiling.

The world stopped. Everything came to a screeching, shuddering halt as one fact tore through her mind: he was gone; Frederick Gideon Weasley was dead! He was never coming back. She would never see his eyes twinkle with mischief. Never again would he hold her hand in his big soft one. She would never wake up to his smiling face. Nor would he ever say, "I love you," to her again, with such tenderness and passion that it brought tears to her eyes. No longer would he fight away her nightmares, and comfort her. He would never do any of that again because he was dead. Gone. Forever. Never. Coming. Back.

And then the screaming started. Agonized screaming. A scream that told of despair. Guttural, animalistic, inhuman screaming rung through Katie's ears as her life ended. She collapsed in a heap, her head on his still chest, right above his heart. Her arms snaked around his torso, holding onto him with all of her might. Tears clouded her vision completely, but it didn't matter, her vision had gone black like her heart. The sobs wracked her body, and she continued to scream. The screaming, the terrible screaming was coming from her mouth. It was her who was expressing all of the agony to the world.

Arms surrounded her, and tried to pull her away, but she clung on. She clung on to the man who held her heart. She clung on to the man that she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with. She clung on to the only person that she'd had left in the world. She clung on to him, because without him, there was nothing left.

The hysterical voices around her did not matter. Nothing did. The faceless people trying to pry her away from him were nothing, no one. They didn't understand. They didn't feel her all-consuming pain. They didn't have a gaping hole inside them that could never be filled. They didn't get that Fred Weasley was gone from the Earth, never to return. Nothing mattered except that Fred was dead.

She screamed and screamed and screamed. She screamed for her best friend. She screamed because he would not live to see his wedding. She screamed because he would never be a father. She screamed because he would never know his child. She screamed because he was all she had, and now he too had left her. She screamed because she could not take it. She screamed because she longed for him to open his eyes, grinning up at her and say, "Only joking My Little Katie Cat!" She screamed because he would never again call her "My Little Katie Cat." She screamed because it was not five hours ago that he had knelt down upon one knee and asked her to spend the rest of her life with him. She screamed because it was not five hours ago that she said yes. She screamed because it was not five hours ago that he had placed a shining ring upon her finger, and a tender kiss upon her lips. She screamed because it was not five hours ago that she had told him he was going to be a father. She screamed because it was not five hours ago that he had smiled a smile of pure joy and picked her up, spinning her around. She screamed because it was not five hours ago that he had promised he would never leave her; that they would both make it. She screamed because it was not five hours ago that she had believed him. She screamed because she had let him out of her sight. She screamed because he had broken that promise. She screamed because she was all alone. She screamed because she wanted, so badly, to be with him. She screamed because she wished with all of her heart that she too was dead. She screamed because she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed because it all hurt too much. She screamed because her life was over.

As Katie lay screaming and sobbing on top of the chest of the man who was her whole world, all around her, people tried to soothe her.

"_Katie. Katie, you need to stop screaming."_

She couldn't stop. She was barely aware that she was the one screaming.

"_It's gonna be okay, Katie. It's gonna be okay."_

How could it be? How could it be okay when Fred Weasley would never wake? When he was gone…

"_Katie, you have to stop. You have to let go. Please?"_

How could she stop or let go when she'd lost control over her body?

"_Sweetie, I know it hurts, but can you please let go?"_

No one could possibly know how much it hurt. No one.

Strong arms so different from the ones she wanted most finally succeeded in yanking her away from him. She screamed louder than before, fighting tooth and nail, not caring who she hurt. Her nails slashed wildly through the air, raking flesh, and her feet kicked as hard as they could. "Noooooooooo!" She fought harder, hysterical and broken.

And then, she saw him. The one person who could possibly understand her pain: his twin. Their hollow, empty eyes met, and the next instant he was at her side. His arms, so like his twin's, and yet so different, enfolded her. "George," she whispered in a hoarse voice. The screaming had subsided. Tears streaked down his blank face. For a moment all was silent as they stared at each other.

After that moment of silence, Katie fell to the ground sobbing harder than she had ever before, harder than she had known was possible. George caught her. He sank to the ground, and held her tight to him. Her face was buried in his chest, as she gasped and choked and cried out her anguish. He held her head close to him, and pressed his soaking cheeks into her hair, trying to hide. Salty tears dripped down into her hair, and seeped through his robes, but neither cared. They held onto each other as if they were life preservers in freezing and deadly waters, and they sobbed.

The last thing that Katie was aware of before everything turned black was George's deep, shuddering breaths, and his thumping heart. And then it was all gone, just like him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I would really appreciate any reviews.  
****Lots of love,  
-Lia  
**


	2. Thank You and Please Be Patient

* To truly live, one must love *

* To truly love, one must be unafraid *

* To truly be unafraid, one must accept that they are human *

* To be truly a human, one must know that they will die *

* To truly die, one must know that they never truly stop living *

* * *

**Hi Guys! I apologize for not having a real chapter, but I wanted to let you (assuming that I actually have readers here, rather presumptuous, I know) know that I have not abandoned this, but I'm just unbelievably busy with school and life in general, and it will most likely be a long time before I update. I promise I will one day finish this story, and it will be before the turn of the century (not much of a promise, I know, but still...). Sorry again, but I really want to thank any and all of you who have had (and hopefully will have) the patience with me to stick this one out, and keep reading when I finally in the probably somewhat distant future update (that goes for all of my stories). Fun fact, I had to write this to practice Epistrophe for my English class. You guys are the best, and I thank each and every one of you, and I will be back! I pinky promise. Now as the great Tigger once said, "Ta ta for now!"**  
**Lots of love, as always,  
-Lia :)**


	3. Goodbye

**Hello everyone. I'm terribly sorry to inform you, but I won't be completing this story. As a matter of fact, I won't be completing any of my stories ever again. The reason, if you cared to ask, is because today is my last day on Earth. If that vague generalization meant nothing to you, I'll spell it out nice and clearly: I won't be writing anymore fan fiction because I am planning on killing myself in a few hours. I just feel like I owe it to you guys to at least tell you not to expect these stories to be updated again. I'm really sorry but I just can't do this anymore. So I guess this was it. It was a pleasure having you read my stories, and your feedback was always so kind and supportive. You guys have all been fantastic and wonderful and amazing and I am incredibly lucky and grateful for all of your support but I just can't keep going.  
I thank you for taking the time to read the crap that I have written and I wish you all the best in life. Please go out and do some good in the world. Just because I can't doesn't mean you can't. So ya. This is it. Goodbye.  
As always, lots of love,  
-Lia**


End file.
